Perfect Day
by luannlullaby
Summary: Coconut is a girl from a rather simple, yet complex, Pokemon filled world. When she gets sucked into the world of Yugioh, her presence brings to light certain emotions some have ignored and certain problems left unsolved. Yet the presence of a too-perfect Pistachio also brings it own problems for Kaiba. Will Coconut and Pistachio survive? Will Kaiba ever not hate Pistachio?
1. Chapter 1

Grandpa had actually done it. He made an invention that allowed a person or Pokémon to go to another universe whenever they please. Now, usually, it was the curly haired, peppy golden blonde named Hazel who did these adventures or was talked into doing these experiments.

The day he decided to use his machine, the short, blue cloak covered man managed to get his intelligent granddaughter to do it instead. How did he pull this off?

"It'll get you away from Caraway for good."

He knew of her disdain towards the annoying Pokémon trainer. Luckily for him, it worked.

Coconut sighed, "Alright. I'll participate, but only for scientific reasons!"

She pulled her hip length, straight neon magenta red hair into a high ponytail and was about to grab her bag when Eevee hopped onto her bag. The tiny (think Pomeranian size) fox like creature with the light brown fur, white fluffy collar, and big, dark brown eyes interjected, "Dr. Coconut, I'm going with you! In the name of science, of course."

She grinned at her willing companion, violet eyes shining, "Okay, you can come. I'd rather have someone coming along than no one."

She took a step in front of the machine as her grandpa stood on a step stool nearby the contraption to pull a leaver with a stereotypical round, bright red shiny ball on top.

The machine itself was shaped in a half circle with a large light shining on top and metal covering the entrance in a spiraling design.

"The door is going to open in three...two...one! Go now, Coconut!"

The girl nodded and shouted as the door opened, "Goodbye, Grandfather! Tell my family I love them!"

Past the door was a loud, booming and flashing lights as well as sound. She took a step forward and walked into a neon purpley-pink light.

At one point, everything was flying past her eyes in a speed faster than anything she'd ever experience.

Then it all went black.

* * *

><p>After that point, she saw a light and in an instant, was outside in a city. A big city from what she could see.<p>

People were everywhere in the metropolitan area and many a person were staring at her oddly it seemed. She thought it was because of her clothes; she wasn't dressed like the other girls here. Her baby blue dress was a few inches too short to be a tea length, but not short enough to a midi. The sleeves were long, the bodice fitted, the skirt a circle/slightly flared cut, and her feet were covered in ankle length white socks and black Mary Jane kitten heels.

She walked towards a sidewalk and it was there where a hand grabbed her own, "Um, hi! I-I...you're really pretty."

Coconut looked down at the hand grabbing her own and giggled lightly, "Oh, thank you, young sir! You wouldn't mind if I asked who you are?"

The shorter boy with the bushy black hair, purple eyes and olive skin then cleared his throat abruptly, "Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba and you are?"

"Coconut, it's nice to meet you." she replied nonchalantly.

Eevee was silent this whole time, but he was observing the scene very carefully. Who knew if this 'Mokuba' had rabies or not?

"It's nice to meet you, Coconut."

She saw a street across from the sidewalk they were on and pointed to the store, "What's that? I hope you don't mind me asking, but I am new to the area."

Before Mokuba could speak, bodyguards surrounded him and a limo pulled up to their side. The boy groaned and rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, you need to be headed back to your home soon." the bodyguard informed him in a stern voice.

The thirteen year old appeared to be exasperated as well as frustrated, "Really? C'mon guys, I was sent out to find the source of the increased electro-magnetic energy in the city by Seto during his duel with Yugi. I don't think it's over now."

Something buzzed in the preteen's pocket and surley enough, it was a highly developed electro-magnetic energy tracker (Coconut herself was impressed: she'd never seen a dark blue, circular shaped one with the outer edges shaped into sharply angled triangles before).

Mokuba held it closer to her and found the energy readings sky rocket from what they were before.

"...Is Seto's duel still going on?" he asked slowly to the stunned guards.

"No, sir, it's been over for thirty minutes now. We were sent to find you or else we'd be fired. You really shouldn't leave without at least one of us nearby-"

He led her to the door of the limo and said, "Get in, Coconut. If this is what I think it is, it could get serious."

She grinned towards this (really, this was exciting for her! who knew they'd be this advanced in this universe technology wise?), "Alright. I'll come along and see what's new. By the way, where am I at right now?"

While they entered the car, Mokuba explained, "You're in Domino City. It's part of Tokyo... You really didn't know that before you came?"

They were inside the rather nice, posh limo being driven away as the conversation continued on, "No. I'm not knowledgable about this place called 'Tokyo'. To be blunt, I did not think I would end up here before I left."

"Well, where are you from, then?" he had to ask, "I mean, are you from America or Austrailia or Europe or Canada or Ireland?"

'_Please don't say anything about Ancient Egypt._' he thought in a bit of anxiety. In all honesty, ever since Pegasus happened, Mokuba has been weirded out (afraid would be the better term) by all things Ancient Egypt and magical. He only hoped she wasn't the result of a duel gone wrong wherein she could be a demon goddess or ghoul or who knows what!

When her face drew a blank, Mokuba felt more anxious than before.

'_Oh fuck no! She's one of those creepy things Yugi gets in duels, isn't she?! I knew she was too pretty too be true!_'

"...I have never heard of those places before. Do they exist in this universe?"

He could breathe a sigh of relief now. At least she wasn't the result of a creepy duel (from what he could tell).

She breathed out in slight reluctance, "Alright, I'll show you where I'm from and how I got here."

Right as she was going through her bag, out came Eevee.

"Hello, Eevee! Don't worry about not talking; you can talk here now."

The creature began with a loud, "Whew! Whatta relief! Coconut, you do not understand how much it pains me to not speak and undermine people, especially strangers!"

Mokuba, the bodyguards, even the limo driver all had wide saucer eyes, but before anyone could comment, Coconut pulled out a red device from her navy blue bag.

It was a rod with a circular tip around six inches long and on the bottom there was a black buttton. When she pressed the button, a holographic message appeared out of a pin sized hole at the tip of the rod.

_**"Hello, granddaughter! I see it worked~! Ha! In your face, Ginger, I made a working contraption!"**_

Her grandpa was pushed out of the way and there stood her ageless grandmother, _**"Oh Coconut, are you alright? Did this idiot endanger your life by placing you in a dangerous universe? Please tell me you're alright! Where are you at anyhow?"**_

Coconut smiled softly towards her worry, "I'm fine. I'm in a world where their islands differ from ours. They have so much technology we never needed because of Pokémon and potions. It is so exciting to be here; I was spotted out really quick because they have electro-magnetic field detectors! I am having the intellectual time of my life so far. I can say so far so great. This Domino City is amazing."

Mokuba then asked loudly, "Wait a minute! So you're from a different universe and not Ancient Egypt?"

All on Coconut's end were silent before replying, "What's an 'Egypt'?"

Now Mokuba could relax. Girl from a different universe with talking cutesy monsters was much less creepy than girl from sometime in Ancient Egypt.

_**"Ah, but thank heavens you're alright!"**_

"I know. Listen Grandma, don't leave; I'll contact you again real soon, alright?"

_**"Okay. Goodbye, my dear, be safe!"**_

"I will, goodbye!"

With a press on the black button, the holographic message was gone. By this time, the car stopped and they were outside a large skyscraper building which read 'Kaiba Corp' on a large marble sign right outside the building.

"...Welcome to Kaiba Corp, Coconut."

(Author's Note: Hello everyone who is reading or happened to stumble upon this fic by accident! I had my best friend read all of my stories, seeing as how she was the one who got me into Hetalia, I figured she'd be able to give me some advice to get me out of my melancholic rut. She delivered! She challenged me to write an upbeat, more happy story with some humor in it. Something I haven't really done much before, except with Episode 12, but other than that I have not done much in that regards. After writing a character really evil in my last piece /that one took a toll on me; I wanted to make one of the most disturbing villains yet and I succeeded! as in I felt physically writing Isaiah/, I was in a rut on what to do next. I went on her suggestion and decided to write something purely nostalgic and enjoyable for me to write. I loved Yugioh when I was young. I used to get up really early to watch it and one of my first manga's I ever read was Magical Pokemon Journey, so it made sense to combine those two things I love into one story. Oh, even the title of the story is another nostalgic bit for me: this was my grandpa's and mine's favorite song when I was growing up. Lou Reed is forever amazing! Explanations aside, I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I do and I hope you are enjoying it as much as me. :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Coconut is currently in the doorway of the office of Seto Kaiba (the tall one with the light golden brown hair and intense crystal blue eyes).

Before she can speak, two horndogs already beat her to the punch.

"Whoa! Hey pretty lady, the name's Tristan and you must be beautiful." a tall, lightly tanned teen with a dark brown faux hawk spoke first as he rushed up to her.

"Outta the way, cheese bag!" came a loud voice as this 'Tristan' was thrown away from her, "Hello gorgeous! The name's Joey Wheeler and I bet you're excited to see a Duelist Kingdom finalist."

Keep in mind, she had only gotten in the room when they started talking. To say she is put off right now is merely an understatement.

So when a girl with blue eyes, short brown hair pulled the brown-eyed, neutral golden blonde away, she was beyond relieved.

"Quit it, jerk, you're making her uncomfortable." she snarled at him while continuing to pull him away.

Mokuba kicked Joey's leg hard in response, "Yeah, you bastards! You don't do that to her; she's obviously way too good for you!"

The medium brunette haired girl sighed, "Don't worry about them. I'm Tea and I'm sorry about the idiots over there."

"It's no problem, really. I'm Coconut, by the way, and it's nice to meet you." she replied to Tea.

Mokuba took the liberty of informing Seto, Yugi, and Ryou, "This is Coconut. She's the one who made the electro-magnetic field tracker go nuts."

He gazed on her in a form of adoration when she took her seat right across from Kaiba's desk.

"Ah, well I guess I ought to contact my grandpa to have him explain it. He was the one who sent me here with this device for these types of situations." Coconut said before pulling out the red rod again, "This is a trans-universal holographic communicator. Grandpa gave it to me before I left."

With a press of the button, her grandpa was there in his short person glory.

**_"Hello, Coconut! How's my dearest experiment-I mean granddaughter, doing?"_**

"I'm doing good. These are the people I've met so far in this universe: Mokuba, Tea, Joey, short guy, albino, brown-haired guy, and Seto. Mokuba's the one who found me and brought me here. Seto is his brother, Tea is a nice girl I just met, Joey is a try-hard stud I just met, and brown-haired guy is the same."

The man in the hooded cloak awed at this information, _**"So these are normal humans then?"**_

Coconut nodded, "Yes, they are like you and I."

**_"Interesting..."_**

"Alright, you old coot, just tell us how the hell she got here and where is she from!" Kaiba demanded after gaining a headache from a man he was sure he would never gain any fondness for.

_**"Oh, sure I will Mr. Bossy-Boss and why don't I introduce to the Mrs while I'm at it because you two are so fucking perfect together with your impatience!"**_

"Grandpa, please." Coconut seethed towards him.

_**"Oh alright; I'll tell you pushy brats all about it."**_

Seto is still having a hard time processing things now.

Yugi's annoying cheerleaders and the quiet one are still present as Coconut's grandpa explains how, exactly, he managed to create an invention which allowed him to gain entrance to their universe.

In light of all of this, this attempt to see if anything he went through at Duelist Kingdom was scientifically possible only proved his theory right. Turns out, his duels with Yugi were only intense due to his competitive side and not some magic mumbo jumbo. This girl is living proof he is right (for once) and Yugi is wrong.

_**"In all reality sir, it was very easy for me to gain access to your universe. I merely used a satellite and a Mew to power my machine as well connect it to a black-hole. Using the Mew's power, I was able to create a safe entrance through the hole by which objects could pass through without death. The signal from the satellite activates and powers the machine while the Mew uses its own power to create a safe entrance and easy access to your planet." **_the older, extremely short man in the dark blue cloak explained with the utmost glee,_**"In all truth, I only invented this machine for two reasons. One) I needed to save my beautiful granddaughter from a stalker. Two) I needed a place to empty my trash."**_

Kaiba could accept this reason. He could accept it because it made much more sense to him and could be plausibly explained. From what he could tell so far, Coconut was reasonably intelligent.

Yugi then asked out of curiosity, "Wait a minute-trash? Where has this trash gone to in our world?"

The scientist coughed, _**"Uh, I don't think you really wanna know..."**_

"But I do, sir!"

_**"...On a person. On that blonde guy in the room, to be exact."**_

Joey's eyes widened in disgust, rage, and shock, "On me?! You livin' piece of shit! You're the one who's been throwin' that trash on me everyday after I get home from school?"

_**"Hey, can I be blamed for thinking a lower life form from myself is trashy?"**_

"You lil piece of-"

_**"Goodbye, Coconut! Have fun~!"** _just like that, the message was gone.

The blonde teen was trembling with rage, "Agh! Lemme see him! Lemme see him! Put that old hack back on the line!"

Kaiba merely laughed lightly, "Isn't amazing, dog? Even people in other universes know you're a lowly mutt from first glance."

"Joey, my grandfather is not a hack." began the insulted girl with the narrowed eyes, "He invented a machine of actual use for once in his career in a world where not much non-Pokémon related technology is of use to anyone. Despite his flaws, he holds more genius in his mind than you."

Before he could fire back at her, Yugi held him back, "Joey, you cannot insult someone's grandpa like that and expect them to sit there and take it. Her grandpa is smart and I'm sure she'll get him to stop dumping his trash on you, right Coconut?"

The magenta red-haired girl nodded bitterly, "I can try to talk him out of it, but don't expect miracles."

He huffed, "You better..."

"Coconut, where will you be staying?" Mokuba questioned her in the midst of this, a faint blush appearing as he continued on, "You can stay with me if you want. I think you're pretty and smart and would be great to have around!"

She sighed; well she had to tell him now or else he'd just be living in false hope.

"Listen Mokuba, you're really nice from what I can tell and I hope that we can become good friends over time-"

He took this time to cut her off, "Does that mean you're my girlfriend now?"

Her eyes grew larger, her words a stammer as she gently let him down, "A-Ah... Ah, Mokuba, you're really sweet, but I'm sixteen and I'm too old to be your girlfriend. Besides, we just met and right now, all I want is a real friend. I hope you can understand. I'm still new to this world. I still need someone to be my friend, not a boyfriend. Can you be that friend for me?"

His eyes read disappointment when Seto said, "She can't stay with us anyway, Mokuba. I'm too busy and you still need to catch up on your studies, remember?"

Mokuba nodded slowly, "Yeah, I do Seto." the bushy haired preteen turned to his love at first sight gone wrong, "Coconut, I will be your friend."

Her warm smile only made his disappointment that much stronger, "Thank you, Mokuba."

"You can stay with me, Coconut! I'm sure Gramps will be fine once with it." Yugi offered almost immediately Mokuba.

"Or me, because you know, it's like what Mokuba said. You are really pretty." Tristan tried in vain to persuade the girl.

She shook her head, "...No thank you, guy with that short fellow. I think I'd feel better staying with... I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Yugi. Yugi Mutou. It's a pleasure to meet you, Coconut." the teen with the wild spiky hair said.

Tea then groaned out loud, "Joey, don't you dare offer her to stay at your place! She can stay with me if she wants to feel safe."

"Oh, no it's alright; I'll stay with this Yugi Mutou till I can have my own place." she told everyone present. Tristan and Joey sighed in defeat whereas Tea accepted it without any reaction. Ryou, on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention to the new girl. His chocolate eyes were trained on Mokuba and it pained him to see the kid so saddened.

When Kaiba kicked everyone out, he followed Mokuba as the Yugi group exited with Coconut and her pet.

"Hey Mokuba, how are you?" he asked the thirteen year old in a calm voice.

The purple eyed boy faced the platinum blonde to answer him, "Oh, hello Ryou. I'm...fine, I guess."

His eyes fell to the floor before saying, "Listen, there are smart, pretty girls like Coconut out there. Ones who will be better suited for you. You couldn't have asked her that after only just meeting her-it's too much pressure on anyone. When you do get a girlfriend, and trust me I know you will, she will be ready for a relationship with you."

The boy sighed, "I guess I did ask a lot without really knowing her...and I did put her on a spot. I don't know what I was thinking! I was being so...stupid!"

Ryou shook his head, "No. You weren't being stupid. You were just somebody who immensely smitten and infatuated with her. It was nothing but an impulsive reaction to a short-term crush, nothing more or stupid."

Mokuba replied softly, "Thank you, Ryou. Out of all of Yugi's friends, you're the most genuine. If you ever had the chance to be a big brother, you'd be a great one."

Ryou's hand went to twiddle his hair between his index finger and thumb, "Thank you Mokuba, but I'm really nothing that great."

"Bullshit! You are just as great as Yugi or anyone else, yet you are always alone and silent. Why are you alone all the time?" he asked the older of them.

"I am not always alone. I am with Yugi and his friends at times." he replied in a weak defense.

"Even when you are, you never talk much and when they do acknowledge you they ignore you right away. You're basically alone, even with them. You're still the outcast in a group of so-called friends." Mokuba could see Ryou was visibly troubled by what he pointed out, so he told him, "Coconut and I will be your friends from now on. That way, you won't be alone and you'll be free to talk as much as you please."

The snow-white skinned teen nodded, "Alright. I'll be a part of your group, if that's what you want."

Thirteen year old Mokuba grinned, "Great! Hey, can I come over to your place today? Seto is going to be at work still. He's working on a city-wide project and I want to at least be with someone today."

Immediately his defenses were raised, "Oh, you really wouldn't want to. I don't live in a good area of town and my apartment would not be a place your brother would want you in."

"So? I don't mind. I'd like to see your place, Ryou. Why are you nervous about it? Do you live alone or with someone who's mean to you?"

If only he knew how correct both assumptions are!

The chocolate eyed teen sighed, "Can we please not go there? It's not a place I bring anyone to."

He stopped questioning and instead opted for, "Do you want to get ice cream then? At least we'll be doing something."

"Alright, sounds fine by me."

Keep in mind, this whole conversation took place a foot away from Kaiba's office door. So when the two left, the CEO groaned to himself.

Why did his brother have such odd taste in friends?

* * *

><p>As for Coconut, the whole walk over she learned more of these new people who are now her semi-acquaintances.<p>

Yugi: short, happy, kind, and a true friend (aka a great person to have around and get to know).

Joey: annoying, vocal, outspoken, cocky, loyal, and fiercely protective of his friends.

Tristan: Joey's sidekick, more logical than Joey, doesn't 'duel' (whatever that is), has a crush on Joey's sister, and will not let anyone harm their group.

Tea: Calm, a dancer, practically devoted to Yugi, usually level-headed, and seems to be prone to jealousy over Yugi.

"What is this thing called 'Duel Monsters'? Is it a game or an actual breed of species?" she asked when they started talking about Duelist Kingdom.

Joey and Yugi's eyes were filled with bewilderment, "What?! You don't know what it is?"

She shook her head and that was when Yugi explained, "It's a card game with these characters called Duel Monsters. There are many different types of Duel Monsters, Spell Cards, and cards for enhancing the Duel Monsters' powers. You should try it out sometime. I could teach you how to play and build your own deck."

"Eh, no thank you, but thank you for at least explaining it somewhat to me. Do you think I could watch you play this card game sometime?"

Yugi nodded excitedly, "Sure, of course you can!"

Then they stood in front of the shop Coconut had pointed out to Mokuba before being dragged off to Kaiba's office.

"Oh! What is this place? I saw it earlier with Mokuba before I was dragged away to Kaiba's office."

"It's my grandpa's game shop. This is where you'll live till you get your own place." Yugi explained while opening the door, "Gramps! I'm home and I brought a friend over!"

Joey and Tristan snickered to themselves as the stout old man appeared out from the stock room.

"Who is it...oh my! Yugi, is she your girlfriend?" he asked out of surprise and awe, "Look at her; she's gorgeous! You've done great for yourself, my boy, now when can I expect great-grandchildren?"

Tea fumed silently as Coconut said right away, "Oh no, we're not dating. I'm his friend with no place to stay. Do you mind if I stay here with you? I can help you around the shop for free in exchange for my staying here."

Grandpa Mutou was silent for a bit before beaming, "Even better yet, she'll help sell cards by drawing in customers with her presence! Of course you can stay, miss. I insist, really!"

The girl smiled sweetly while Mr. Mutou showed her to her room she'd be staying in.

Yugi was still standing there in shock at his grandfather's outburst.

"...I think he likes her more than Joey, Mokuba, or Tristan did." he muttered with an embarrassed chuckle in his voice.

Tea jumped on the shot to ask, "Didn't you like her at first sight like almost all the guys did?"

"Not in that way. I just think she's lonely and needs a real friend outside of that puppy." Tea looked relieved at this, but Tristan only shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, you can't blame a guy for trying! Besides, she's too...smart for me. Don't ask me how, but I just know she is."

"Pfft! You're only sayin' that cause you wanna get with Serenity! Well, fat chance bud. Besides, Coconut is pretty, but she's no Mai, that's for sure!" Joey exclaimed as he thought back to the busty blonde.

Yugi and Tea were both confused now.

"So... If you both lost interest instantly after speaking to her more, then why try to flirt with her?" Tea asked in defense of the exotic looking girl.

Yugi sighed, "You only did because she was pretty."

The duo could not deny the obvious.

"Yeah." they both said, "She was just a really pretty girl."

Cue in the face palming from Yugi and Tea.

* * *

><p>Ryou and Mokuba had a fun day. They had ice cream, went to a manga shop, an arcade, and finally they returned to Kaiba's mansion to watch a movie.<p>

After the movie was done, it was pretty late and Ryou knew he had to leave.

"I should get going. If I don't leave now, I'll be in trouble on my way home." he informed his new friend as he headed to the door in a hurry.

"Can't you stay the night?" the youngest Kaiba pleaded, "Please, I would love it if you did."

Ryou smiled a genuine smile (his first in years) towards Mokuba, "Thank you for wanting my presence and wanting me to stay. I'd love to, but Kaiba wouldn't like it and I don't want to start trouble."

"Then I'll spend the night with you!"

(Author's Note: Okay, so allow me to gush here, but my favorite characters were (in order): Ryou /I can still relate to him; always being dubbed one of the 'group' but really you're an outsider to them/, Kaiba /I always admired him because even though he was portrayed as a jerk to Yugi, he did have a kind side to him when it came down to Mokuba. That and he's the only one I ever wanted to beat Yugi, just because he puts so much thought and dedication to his dueling/, and Yami Bakura; my favorite bad guy in the show just because he is so amazing /vague, I know, but I could go on and on about why I adore him/. Thanks to him, I formed a love for the bad guys in any series as well as a desire to write an evil character of my own. My favorite character in Magical Pokemon Journey was Coconut; hands down. I am clutz, yes, and I am a nerd on interior design. It's not science, but still, I do get call 'off-putting' for it by some. I also really loved Pistachio and Eevee. Sadly enough, they never went too much in on him from what I recall, which was always disappointing for me, but oh well. Anyways, keep enjoying the story and I'm hoping I kept up well enough with Grandpa's as well as Coconut's science talk. :) )


	3. Chapter 3

"My place is not a happy place to be, Mokuba, trust me, you're better off here." Ryou tried to talk him out of it, but Mokuba gave it one last push.

"But Ryou, you're my friend and friends sleep over at each other's places."

Ryou's face was saddened again as he said, "...It's not a place I enjoy being at. Maybe another time I can sleep over here or you can stay at my place. Just not tonight, please?"

Mokuba accepted defeat on this one, "Okay. I'll let it off the hook just this once, okay?"

"Alright, thank you and goodnight, Mokuba. I had a great time today."

It wasn't a lie. He had a marvelous time today, but there was always that loud, nagging voice in his mind...

"Hikari, that pinky-redhead was pretty, huh?"

_'Oh lord no.'_

"Obviously you have no taste!"

_'You cannot take advantage of a girl who is not from our world! Even you have more decency-'_

"You really don't know me, you naïve idiot. Of course I would."

_'Please don't. You know I couldn't live with myself if you did something to her.'_

"You can't live with yourself already, so what's one more thing to add to the list?"

Before he could argue more, there was a hand on his upper arm.

"Take my limo back to your place."

It wasn't an offer, a suggestion, or even a question. It was a blunt command from the mouth of Seto Kaiba himself.

"I couldn't. Mokuba's been so good to me all day, I cannot bring myself to inconveinence you or him any further." he shot down swiftly.

He was turned around sharply to come face-to-face with Kaiba, who looked annoyed as well as ticked off, "It isn't an offer and it isn't something you're allowed to refuse. After all, I cannot allow Mokuba's new friend to go home at this time of night in an area that's not the safest, right?"

"Oh dear god, he's testing you, you dolt! What are you gonna do? Cry like the weakass you are?" came the condescending voice from the ring.

"...I'll ride the limo then. Thank you for allowing me to and tell Mokuba thank you for being so good to me." he replied softly.

"Just get in the limo and spare me the sentimental crap."

He nodded and got in the limo. Great. So now Kaiba knows about his home situation (or, rather, a very vague portion of it) and more than likely will torment him with it somehow.

Life is shit for Ryou Bakura right now.

"Anyways, back to Coconut."

With the way his Yami is talking, he may as well be going coconuts.

* * *

><p>It is night and Yugi is in bed whilst Coconut is still up due to her insistence on cleaning up the shop tonight. (Bless her heart, she's really trying to earn her spot in this world!)<p>

"Yugi, you don't mind if I take over for a while?" his Yami asks randomly, "I want to speak to this new girl for myself."

_'She's no threat. She really is just a good hearted person who wants to help out around here and find her place in this world.'_

"I understand, but I want to speak to her for myself."

_'Okay, go ahead.'_

Coconut was attempting to place a stack of cards on the top shelf in the store when Eevee made a rather random comment, "I don't think you should really be doing that. You said you'd clean; not stock shelves."

"I know, but it seems rude to not at least attempt to do something nicer than clean."

Coconut may be intelligent and pretty, but her main flaw was a rather major one...

She slipped on the step stool she was using to reach the shelves.

"Dr. Coconut, look out!" Eevee cried at the all-too-familiar scene.

However, things were different this time around. For once, Eevee was not the one injured in her stead. No, this time, all taller figure rushed over to her side and caught her in his arms before any harm could come her way.

However, Eevee was still not spared from sort of disaster. He had a box of cards fall on top of him.

"Ow!"

"Gah! Sorry Eevee!"

Even in this universe he is not spared from her clumsiness.

Her violet eyes turned towards the man who caught her, "Oh, thank you! Um, you know, for catching me. You didn't have to."

"It was nothing, really. Why were you stocking shelves again?"

"To do something nicer than clean up around here."

She examined his face much more closely. Narrower eyes compared to Yugi's round, his arms toned and strong, a deeper voice, and taller body...

This isn't Yugi.

Instantly, she pushed herself out of his arms and grabbed Eevee, "You aren't Yugi. Who are you? How did you get in here? If you don't tell me, I will scream and wake up the Mutous!"

The taller than herself young man explained in a calm tone, "I am Yugi's Yami and you are right; I am not Yugi. I am a spirit who can inhabit his body at his will and I reside in the Millenium Puzzle."

She glanced down and saw he was wearing Yugi's odd, big, upside down triangular-shaped gold necklace.

"...Prove it to me. Prove that Yugi and yourself use the same body. I will not believe till I see it for myself. Even you have to admit, it's far-fetched for anyone to believe at first listen without proof." she challenged the young man in front of her who grinned.

"You are really smart. I will prove it you. I will give Yugi control of his body back so he can verify what I said is true." he told her before the eye in the puzzle glowed and a blinding light surrounded this so-called 'Yami'.

Right as the light was fading, she could see a shorter form standing in the same spot Yami had been only a second before.

Almost immediately, Yugi was in front her, his voice tired as he asked, "Huh? Why am I up?"

Coconut cleared her throat whilst trying her best not to scream, "Yugi...t-there was this guy named 'Yami' who claimed to be the spirit in the Millenium Puzzle necklace you have on. He said he shares a body with you, is this all really true?"

Yugi's face became one of exasperation, "Really? He woke me up for this? ...Oh well. Yes Coconut, this is true. He's a spirit in the Millenium Puzzle and he's my friend. There is nothing to be afraid of with him-he's a great guy. Listen, I'm going to let him take over again. I'm too tired to deal with this right now."

When this was said and done, the light reappeared from the eye of the puzzle and there stood Yami once again.

Right as he was about to speak, Coconut cut him off; her body language no longer tense and showing distrust, "I'm sorry I treated you like a thief. It was not right of me, but please understand that in my universe, when magic does exist it's solely through Pokémon and not people. I hope you can forgive me for my ignorance."

He sighed lightly, "It's okay. I can understand where you're coming from. In fact, I can say that even though I do not have my memories of my old life, I do at times feel as though I am in a different world since mine was so long ago."

Yami then chuckled gently, "I'm amazed you caught on right away that I'm not Yugi. Even Joey, Tea, and Tristan have a hard time telling us apart at moments. You really are as smart as they say you are."

The neon haired girl laughed lightly, "It's easy to tell, honestly. Your presence is much stronger, bolder, and more commanding when compared to Yugi's gentle and timid one. But thank you for attempting to understand my position. There's still so much I want to know about this world."

Eevee, as poorly timed as ever, took this chance to speak, "Where are you from, Yami? How can I trust you're not a poltergeist?"

A proud, fond smile came to his face, "Egypt. Ancient Egypt."

She felt the need to ask a second time, "What is this 'Egypt' you speak of? Is it still an existing place or is it in ruins? In my world, we do not have continents or countries such as the ones Mokuba spoke of. We only have islands, villages, small towns, big towns, and maybe a few big cities."

They were sitting on the floor, leaned up against a wall, and by each other's side whilst Yami explained, "It's a country filled with deserts and good people. Egypt still stands today, but my memories and current knowledge are limited at best. You'd have to ask Yugi or Ryou more about Egypt; they know more about those things than what I do now."

She nodded, but Eevee cut her off again, "Wait a minute-are there other objects with spirits in them from this Egypt place?"

The spikey haired spirit nodded, "Yes, there are other objects from Ancient Egypt, but I do not know how many there are. I only know of two and one of them has a spirit from Ancient Egypt trapped in there as well. That spirit is evil, cruel, and especially sadistic...Coconut, promise me you'll avoid that spirit when I tell you to."

"I will." she suddenly yawned rather loudly and told him in a tired voice, "I'm sorry Yami, I'd love to chat more, but I am really tired."

"It's alright, I guess I should sleep as well. Goodnight Coconut and Eevee."

"Goodnight, Yami."

* * *

><p>Grandpa was in the lab reading a diagnostic report on his machine when Hazel-bubbly, curly haired, blue eyed Hazel-appeared in the room with a scowl on her face.<p>

"Hey Grandpa, since I was the one who got the Mew for you, then it's safe to say that you owe me a favor, right?" she began while the older man slowly nodded in reluctance, "Great~! So, I wanna get rid of Pistachio because I'm with Almond now and he's become a nuisance."

The conniving grandfather was never above performing experiments on new test subjects...especially since he wanted to see if his machine could handle two trips to the other universe.

"Call up Pistachio and have him come over right now to this room. Once he's here, hide and I'll get him in front of the machine, then he'll be out of your life for good."

She smiled happily, "Thank you, Grandpa~!"

He awaited in the basement of his home for Pistachio to come. Which was not all that long, as strange as that sounds.

Pistachio arrived in only thirty minutes and when there, he called out desperately: "Hazel, Hazel my darling! Where are you?"

"Oh, she's behind this door. Stand in front of it and I'll open it for you." the man promised.

Pistachio really did not have any experience with the con man, so he blindly did as he was told and when Grandpa pulled the red lever it was all too late.

Pistachio was sucked into the portal (he stood directly in front of the door) and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

This did not go without consequences for the scientist.

For once Pistachio left, the entire machine fell apart.

* * *

><p>Ryou Bakura woke up alone in a bland, empty apartment on the futon he owns. It's the only piece of furniture he has, but he's content with it nonetheless.<p>

He washes up, gets dressed in his school uniform (blue blazer with matching blue pants and white button down shirt), and eats a banana for breakfast.

His stomach still screams at him in hunger, but he's learned to ignore it.

When he opened his door, there stood a new sight in his depressing routine.

Seto Kaiba with a smug look on his face.

"Ha! Your life is such shit, even Kaiba came by to see it!" the spirit in the ring spat venomously inside the mind-link.

* * *

><p>Coconut woke up from her spot on the couch she was sharing with Eevee in a tranquil silence. Then silence went to hell because Yugi and his friends were over, chatting over an impromptu breakfast.<p>

It wasn't the worst thing she's ever woken up to.

However, for Eevee, it was dreadful.

"Oh dear lord...why won't they shut up?! I'm gonna smack them! All of them, starting with Joey because he's the most obnoxious!" the little fox creature snarled.

"Eevee, calm down."

"I can't. They're too annoying." he gritted out lowly in an irritated tone.

She got off of the couch and headed over to her bag to grab a new dress to wear for today. She then headed off to the bathroom to change out of the white, strapless babydoll mini dress she slept in.

"Yeah and I'm gonna beat that smug ass Kaiba one of these days in a duel, just you watch!"

"SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" the usually cute fox shrieked as the group of teens entered the living room.

"..Holy shit! You can talk?!" Joey freaked out at the poofy fox, whose main response was a snarl.

"Yes, I can talk, all of the creatures in my world can talk, you ignoramus! Now, I'm gonna go sleep in the storage room." he muttered darkly, his brown eyes glowing with rage.

While he walked off to the storage room, Coconut returned to the room with a bagel in her hand, "Oh, good morning you guys!"

No longer was she in her nightie, but she was now dressed in an orchid, sleeveless shift dress with matching orchid heels and her hair was tied into a low ponytail.

"Good morning, Coconut. How do you like our world so far?" Tea asked kindly.

"It's fascinating! There's so much I want to learn about it. Is there any chance I can learn about much of it in one day or week?" she questioned the possibility, but all the group could do was try to break it to her gently.

Yugi cleared his throat, "Coconut, that's impossible. If you want, you can watch the news and try to learn something about our current issues from there or you can go look it up online. Either way, you can't learn it all in a day or even a week. It'll take time."

She placed her hand under her chin and thought for a moment before saying, "Then I will learn as much as I can about your world! I will learn everything current for now and work on older history when I'm done with that."

Well, it's a start, right?

"...Sounds better. Listen Coconut, if you ever have any questions at all, you can always ask one of us." Tristan told her with a pat on the back.

"I know I can. I think we'll become good friends when I do learn more." the violet eyed girl said in a soft voice.

The eye in Yugi's Millenium Puzzle began to glow whilst Tristan asked her, "So, are you going with us to school today or no?"

She hummed in response, "Not for today. I want to learn more about your world first before I make such a big jump."

"I can understand that. I would want the same thing for myself if I were in your position as well." said the deep voice she knew all too well as Yami.

Violet met deep purple for a seconds glance as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know you will fit in just fine here. If you ever have any questions or feel threatened by someone, you can always come to us."

"Thank you, Ya-I mean, Yugi."

Immediately following this interaction, the light glowed once more and Yugi was back in his body. With a wave goodbye, he walked out the door with his friends and left Coconut with his grandpa all day long.

* * *

><p>As for Ryou, where we left him, he was about to head out the door when Kaiba stood in front of his doorway. Before Ryou could even invite him in, the light brunette forced his way in and took his time to look around.<p>

It was a short time, however; Ryou had nothing.

No, literally. He had nothing. No couches, no photos on the wall, no bookshelves or DVD organizers, no TV, no radio, and when he did see something there, it was a futon in Ryou's bedroom. Clothes and personal possessions were still in a suitcase. The only other place there was something was the bathroom which had towels, soaps, and toilet paper (even then, they were more than likely already provided with the apartment). He then looked around in the kitchen to find nothing in the cupboards, a few cups, silverware, and plates were in the shelves, nothing in the fridge except for a few bananas and yogurt.

"This area, in general, is not bad. Why did you lie to my brother about where you live?" he turned the interrogation on the platinum blonde teen.

He gulped a bit; Kaiba could be frighteningly intimidating without doing much and right now, he came off as more so due to his raised voice, "I didn't want him to see this. I didn't want anyone to ever see this. I would rather nobody ever did, to be blunt with you."

His crystal eyes gained that look to them. You know, the look they obtain when taking on or faced with a challenge. Ryou always felt uneasy around that look and now he knew why.

"Really? Because I can see why you wouldn't want anyone to see this pathetic rut of nothingness, but you did speak of your father rather highly when you first transferred. Tell me, if he loves you enough to give you that ancient artifact from Egypt, then why does he not give you a nicer place, with enough money for food at the very least, in a safer area?" he interrogated his fellow classmate who shifted his weight on his heel slightly.

He bit his lower lip and muttered, "Please don't go there."

"Hm? I couldn't quite hear you; you need to speak up, Ryou." he closed the space gap between them some more and Ryou felt sick.

His chocolate eyes fell to the floor, his voice louder when he replied, "Please...I don't wish to speak on it. I know I have issues here, but can we please not speak of them? I'd rather go to school now."

"You're_ pleading_ to him? God, you're a lost cause!"

Kaiba then rolled his eyes, "Whatever insignificant issue you have, I can find out at any time I choose to. If you have an issue where either you or someone from your past is going to bring Mokuba harm, then it would be in your best interest to tell me now."

Ryou sighed, "It's nothing from anyone in my past or in my current life. It's familial and that member lives far, far away now and cannot come near me legally."

Seto is not one to step down from a challenge, but he does have the decency to know when to leave things be. For now, he will do just that, but it does not mean he will not do a little more reading on Ryou for himself. He couldn't have someone with a dangerous background being friends with Mokuba, after all, and this is what his whole curiosity is due to. It's all due to Mokuba.

"Alright. We'll end the conversation here for now." as he headed towards the door, he said to Ryou, "Don't think our conversation is over, Ryou. It's only just begun."

He was late to school by five minutes that day. It wasn't because he got mugged or anything; it was so he could out wait Kaiba's presence in his apartment.

* * *

><p>Pistachio was in a high-end area from what he could see: the newest fashions (though they are strange), the lack of Pokémon had him believing he was in a town where Pokémon were illegal, and then he saw a poor old woman attempting to sell flowers.<p>

He simply could not let this happen! She was doing it all wrong!

"Excuse me miss, but allow me to be of assistance here." he said to the woman who merely nodded in exasperation. Going off of her looks, she was exhausted and having a bad day.

He picked up the fresh bouquet of flowers and said to a young woman who paused to stare at the stunning stranger, "Hello, lovely. I can see by your purple manicure that you are a spiritual type of woman, yes? However, going off of your aura, I could say you are a mix of spiritual, passion, and a misunderstood lover of the finer things in life. For you, I would say these flowers best represent your spirit as a whole: cherry blossom in the language of flowers means spirituality and beauty, a white dittany of Crete to speak for your passion on a Mother Earth based level, and finally a kingcup to show your desire for the riches with a fuchsia to represent your good taste."

The bleached blonde almost stopped breathing, but recovered to buy the bouquet from the stranger and proclaim loudly with a girlish squeal, "AH! You just summed me up so perfectly and this bouquet, the way you put it together to symbolize me, it's perfect! Tell me, how can you decide which flowers are perfect for a person's personality? I must know!"

The golden beige blonde haired man, who towered over all the women nearby at 6'3'' and stunned them further with his pistachio green eyes, explained with a calm smile, "I speak the language of flowers. I can only read the auras of beautiful people, which means that you, miss, are a beautiful person with an equally beautiful aura."

The girl blushed as she slipped the young man one hundred dollars in yen. All those who were observing soon found themselves going up to the young man; wanting to know their auras and personalities displayed in the language of flowers. The elderly woman grinned as this was happening. Finally, she had found her big break!

She approached the young man and made him a deal, "Listen here you magic money-maker, if you want to work here, I'll hire you now, on the spot! I will give you whatever you wish, whatever you desire. Just please come and work for me."

Pistachio grinned, "Of course I will! I only ask for two things, though. One) that I be the one who cares for and attends to the flowers from now on. Two) that I be the one who inherits ownership of this shop should you decide to retire, should an illness befall you, or if you are comatose or dead. Do we have a deal here, miss?"

Who was she to refuse?

"Yes, yes, I agree to it! Please, keep working here, and keep selling those bouquets! I want to retire soon and I don't have enough money to just yet...but with you around, I know I can retire in peace. Thank you so much for your wanting to work here. What is your name, young man?" she asked the one she just hired.

"Pistachio, and you are?"

"Mrs. Violette. Thank you so much, again, for your help."

He nodded, "It is my pleasure, Mrs. Violette. Now, if you excuse me, I have more auras to read."

* * *

><p>Ryou had an okay-day at school. His classes were normal, Yugi's friends somewhat acknowledged him but didn't really listen to him when he did speak (he's used to this by now), and so far no other confrontations from Kaiba.<p>

Right now, it is after school and Ryou is with Mokuba and Coconut at an arcade where Coconut is attempting to learn a motorbike racing game.

"I do not understand it." she huffed in irritation.

Apparently, some people just have a harder time understanding the simplest of things.

He chuckled towards her reaction, "Maybe you wouldn't like our card games then. You'd get sick of them real fast. I take it you're much more of a scientific person overall, then?"

Coconut nodded, "I am. I am much more into medical science and genomics than things such as 'games'. In my world, some people train the creatures there for sparring and battling all so the owner can get glory and fame. I do not take part in this as I do believe it is disgusting. However, I do not believe all games are disgusting... I would love to see a duel with Yugi and someone else. I think it would be exciting to watch."

Ryou flinched a bit nervously whilst the spirit in the ring took on a mischievous tone, "Oh, I like where this is going! Keep talking, pathetic waste of space! I need to hear what you're going to say next...which better be 'I'll challenge him to a duel for you to see, Coconut'." 

Mokuba inserted himself into the conversation, "Hey guys, I'm actually really hungry right now. Do you want to get something to eat?"

His violet eyed friend agreed, "Alright, let's go. What restaurants do you have in this world?"

The bushy haired preteen grinned, "We have a lot of them ranging from ramen shops to five-star European cuisine. Which sounds best to you, Coconut?"

She thought for a moment before making up her mind, "Ramen shop. What's the best one around?"

"Oh, there's one I go to with the security team without them ratting me out to Seto that's really good! I'll have them take us there. Does that sound good to you, Ryou?"

He was quick to agree (anything to distract Coconut as well as his Yami about a duel with Yugi), "Yes, that sounds great! Let's go!"

When they exited the building and entered the limo, it started raining and Mokuba asked Coconut, "What did you do today?"

She spoke with some sort of feeling pride in herself, "I watched your news today to learn about current events and I spent all day on your internet learning about current events as well as scientific advances in this universe. Unfortunately, my universe is much more advanced medical wise. We have these things called 'potions' which are really just genomic-science based cures designed to help cure the patient of whatever ill they suffer from. So in my universe, it is odd to hear of people dying from disease. Most in my world die from drowning, Pokémon related accidents, fires, old age, suicide. None of it is ever disease centered, though."

The purple eyed kid had a blank look on his face from attempting to process what all she had said.

"Oh...sounds...cool. It would be amazing to have that type of thing in our world."

A gleam of interest clouded her eyes, "I could bring the science to this world! I could help advance your medical field, so to speak, and help cure people of diseases."

Ryou replied in awe at the girl across from him, "That sounds great, Coconut, but how are you going to do it? In this world, you would need to go to school for medical science and genomic research before actually making something like that."

The magenta redhead snapped her fingers, "I got it! I will enroll into this school of yours and get all the necessary credentials to one day make these cures realities."

Chocolate eyes had a quirked brow at this, "You've never been to school in your universe?"

She shook her head, "No, I mean... In my world, we are taught at an early age about reading, writing, mathematics, and science at home. At least I was. My family owns and runs a company dedicated to potions and inventions in our world called Pogs Inc. I grew up around science from the moment I could walk and speak. In my world, I am an accomplished scientist in my own right. However, I can tell that in this world, they expect more. So I will work more and I will become a licensed medical professional here."

When the limo did stop, Ryou's eyes widened in panic.

The ramen shop Mokuba had been talking about? ...It's right across the street from his apartment.

It's officially pouring rain outside to top it all off.

His life could not get more complicated than right now.

(Author's Note: Ah, I had to write Yami Bakura as claiming to have a thing for Coconut for the sole sake of messing with poor Ryou's head. Oh and for those wondering, 'Going Coconuts' is the title of the manga Coconut debuts in Magical Pokemon Journey. Yes, cheesy, I know, but I had to add it in there! I couldn't resist it! Which reminds me... YES! I had to write Pistachio in here somehow. I loved him in the manga, so I decided to take on the man who makes prince charming like a lout and a saintly good guy look like a thug! I am going to have so much with him. I can already tell I will! Ah, this will be sweet. I thought I should add this in: yes, Coconut will be much more hard to talk to and rather pretentious sounding due to her knowledge of science. It will not make her much friends or any real lasting love interests, but I feel that her intelligence is a rather large part of her identity regardless of the universe she's in. Either way, I enhanced it so it would come off as her being impossible for most guys to maintain that lust at first sight with her and hard for her to really integrate into something as simple as Yugi's group. Kind of like how Pistachio's charm and good looks is played up in the manga about him, so I decided to keep his charm in this other universe and play it up with the 'perfect mate' persona he has going for him. However, even he has his flaws and this will be revealed later on. Coconut's weakness is her strength /her intelligence/, but Pistachio's weakness is something that is yet to be revealed. Have fun reading! This whole fic is merely a fun, light-hearted 'what if?' scenario I had playing out in my mind. :) )


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou started freaking out mentally, his eyes reading his fear when Mokuba started praising the ramen shop to Coconut.

His breathing started to become uneven as his Yami's voice became the only one he could hear in the car and right when he was convinced it couldn't get worse, a ringtone cut through the air.

Coconut picked up a small, cobalt blue cell phone and answered it casually, "Hello? Mr. Mutou is that you?"

What she heard instead was Yami asking her, _"Where are you? You're not alone with Bakura, right?"_

Her face gained a look of confusion to this, "No...I'm still with Mokuba and Ryou. We're about to go to this ramen place called Ikeda's Ramen. Why do you ask?"

Yami then firmly told her, _"Keep Mokuba there at all costs! No matter what, do not ever leave yourself alone with Ryou. I'll explain more when I get there, just stay put, okay?"_

"Okay, I will, but why are you making a big deal out of this?"

_"It's because of the Millennial Ring and the spirit there. He shares Ryou's body with him like I do with Yugi, but he's not like me at all. Trust me when I say it, do not leave yourself alone with him."_ he strongly stressed to her.

"Alright, I will trust you. I will see you at Ikeda's Ramen then, okay?"

_"Good. I'll see you then; goodbye Coconut."_

"Goodbye."

She hung up the flip phone, turned to Mokuba and Ryou to tell them, "Yugi's coming to this place as well. I think he wanted to take me back to his place or at least show me around the city more."

Mokuba chuckled, "Wow, sounds like he really likes you, Coconut! C'mon, let's go get our ramen. It'll be a while before Yugi comes anyway."

Her snowy haired friend had to question a bit on her new device, "Where did you get a cell phone?"

"Oh, Mr. Mutou gave it to me for the time being. It's for emergencies; you know the kind of scenario where I get lost in this huge city and find myself alone in a dark alleyway with no way to get back. That kind of thing."

"Understandable."

There was something about Coconut which left him feeling as if Mr. Mutou's thoughts were not too far from truth in that he could see an actual event similar to this which could take place.

* * *

><p>Yami is having one of those moments.<p>

You know, the kind he gets when he is overly concerned for a friend's well-being to the point of being reckless with Yugi's body and will do anything to save said friend?

Yes, that kind.

Poor Yugi, in their mind link, is trying to decipher his darker half's thoughts, but it proved to be a waste of time. Everything was too jumbled, too quickly spoken for him to truly understand what is going on. In light of this, Yugi still tries to understand Yami and it is this perseverance which is the reason their relationship works so harmoniously.

He whined a bit while trying to connect with Yami, '_Yami, can't you tell me why you are doing this? She's with Mokuba and Ryou, she's perfectly safe. Nothing bad will happen to her-'_

"She's not safe, though! What if that spirit of the ring takes interest in her? What if he challenges her to a Shadow Realm duel? Do you really think she can handle it?_" _he argued with the shorter teen who simply rolled his eyes.

_'Really? You have that little faith in her? She's not...the most easy to talk to or get to know personally and she's clumsy as all get out, but she's still smart enough to avoid a situation with that guy.'_

"I know you're a good-hearted person with faith in everyone, Yugi, but even this situation deserves at least a bit of concern, don't you think? She's so new to our world; she doesn't understand things still. She doesn't know of Shadow Realm duels or what the Shadow Realm is. She does not understand the impact a duel can have on the life of people here in our world. I can't leave her in a potentially dangerous situation like that. Even you should know I would never do so with any of our friends."

Yugi could not even attempt to argue when Yami got like this. Much like Yugi himself, whenever Yami became committed to something (i.e. saving his friends, protecting each other, winning duels) there was nothing he could do to stop due to Yami's own steadfast and un-shakeably strong determination.

What had tipped Yami off to this situation?

While he is still riding the bus to get to the scene, I will explain what happened.

It started off when Yugi had been home for a few hours and there was no sign of Coconut. Eventually, her Eevee spoke up about this recent absence of his owner, "Where is Coconut? I thought she was supposed to be back at five or five-thirty o' clock."

Yugi glanced down at the fox-like creature and attempted to explain to him, "Eevee...um, that is your name, right?"

The fluffy creature nodded, thus allowing Yugi to continue, "Listen Eevee, Coconut is making friends now and probably is starting to get more of a life now than what she did back in your world. I know you're worried about her, but you have to know that she's smart enough to stay out of trouble."

Cute little Eevee sighed, "I guess you're right... I only worry because she has these moments where she tries to reach for something on a high shelf or area and that something almost always falls on me. She's smart, yes, but graceful? ...She's the worst girl to be looking for gracefulness in."

The tri-colored haired teen ruffled up the fur on Eevee's head (it was still odd talking to a Pokémon creature, but who is he to talk; especially since he talks to Yami all the time in the mind-link) much to his chagrin and grinned, "She'll be fine. Who says gracefulness is something needed in everyday life? You're really cute, Eevee. You're a like a puppy I wanted when I was younger but never got."

Light chestnut brown eyes narrowed angrily (aw, how cute! he's trying to look scary!), "I am _not_ cute! I am a ferocious monster who can evolve into something more powerful if given the right elements!"

He rolled his eyes gently to this, "Sure you are. Listen, there's nothing wrong with cute and there's nothing with being yourself. You have to learn to accept that feature of yourself."

Oh. Dear. Lord.

Here it comes...

"Eevee, I think you need more friends outside of Coconut. She's your owner and I understand you're loyal to her, but maybe you should get to know more people. I can help you get to know my friends better and you can get to know Coconut's friends better too. I just don't think it's healthy for anyone to be alone as much as you and Coconut are. I think you both are secretly lonely and need someone there to listen to and do things with you two. I know you probably didn't have friends back in your world, but here, you will have friends. Trust me on this one; in this world, you'll never be truly alone."

Such a heart-felt friendship speech!

Too bad Eevee felt offended instead: "...Are you insinuating that Coconut and I are unapproachable and off-putting with our intellects so much so to the point where we can't ever make friends? Coconut had an acquaintance in Hazel back in our world. I had a lot of friends in our old world: Pikachu, Clefairy, Charmander, Lou (aka my girlfriend-something you wouldn't happen to have!), and Squirtle along with a few others. I cannot believe your nerve. First, you degrade my masculinity as an Eevee and then you have the gall to tell me I never had friends?! Well, _screw you_, mister!"

If he had been a man, Yugi would've been terrified and cowering in fear of a punch. However, he was not a human, which only made his outburst that much cuter in his eyes.

Yugi laughed, "Aw Eevee, I'm glad Coconut convinced gramps to allow to you to stay! Your cuteness is just enough to brighten up my days."

Eevee could feel a rabies attack about to happen if Yugi did not stop degrading his masculinity at any given moment now.

"Shut up, Yugi." he literally growled at the shorter teenager.

Right before Yugi could offend Eevee anymore (which was hard to do at that point), Yami took over his body to prevent a certain disaster of Eevee possibly biting Yugi...or worse.

"Eevee, calm down. He is not mocking you or talking down to you. He doesn't know you well enough to know when to shut up or what to not say to you." Yami tried to tell the small fox Pokémon who only moaned in annoyance.

"I guess you're right, but I am not sure about your lighter half, Yami."

"Trust me, you'll come to like him sooner or later. Anyways, where is Coconut? I was wanting to talk another talk with her about her day and see how well she is adjusting so far." he looked around for the distinctive head of natural magenta red hair on the girl and an orchid shift dress.

"Oh, she's with Ryou and Mokuba but she said she would be back by five or five-thirty o'clock. It's past that now and I don't know where she's at. She's not the most graceful and I do not trust her sense of direction." the brown furred fox explained.

Yami questioned him further, "Did you see her leaving in a limo or walking with them?"

Eevee shot him a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' look, "Um, hi, in case if you haven't noticed...I'm too short to see outside the windows without hopping on there and knocking something over!"

"Crap..." he muttered exasperatedly, "Is there anyway at all to contact her, Eevee? Do you have any device in her bag that would allow you to contact her?"

Eevee nodded, "There is a way to contact her. Solomon gave her a cell phone so she would have a way to contact him if she ever got lost or in trouble. You have to ask him for her number."

"Thank you, Eevee." he said to Coconut's true friend before going off to find Solomon.

He got the number from him, made that rather strange warning call, and is now on a bus to get to the magenta redhead in time.

"She's not going to be able to hold her own against him. I just know she won't." he mumbled to himself whilst the ride went on.

* * *

><p>The trio had ordered their dishes and were waiting for them to be served up all while waiting for Yugi to show up.<p>

Mokuba looked across the street, a look of realization appearing on his face as he pointed to the rather run down looking apartment building, "Ryou, Seto told me that's where you live! It looks more depressing than I thought it would. I want to know this because I remember hearing Yugi say it before that your father lives in Egypt and is an archaeologist. So why does he have you live in this area, of all places? Why aren't you in a nicer, safer area?"

He knew Kaiba would somehow manage to make this conversation come up again somehow. He just never thought he'd use Mokuba to do so, unless, that is, if Mokuba overheard or saw Kaiba looking up something about him on his laptop.

Which was more likely to be true than Kaiba using him to pressure Ryou into talking.

"Mokuba, can we please not talk about it?" he asked politely, whereas Coconut went a bit more firm on the boy, "Mokuba, you cannot speak rudely to people like that. What if there is something there that makes him uncomfortable or what if his father is not a good person? It is wrong to intrude on people's private matters out loud and in public."

He wanted to thank her, yet he could not do it. Especially since Yami Bakura was smirking (even though he could not see it, he could simply tell by the sound of his voice he was smirking) and speaking in a sharp, harsh tone, "She can read you like an open book, huh? Here people thought you were complicated...maybe they were just idiots all along. It doesn't shock me; you are nothing but a cover with empty pages. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be remotely interesting."

_'Please stop talking for a moment, please! I already have enough trouble without you constantly talking down to me!' _

"Oh, did I ask something too personal? I'm sorry, Ryou, but I really do want to spend the night with you tonight since Seto won't be back till later. Do you think I can; just for tonight, please?"

Mokuba's question was enough to pull him out of his mind-link and into the real world again. Thank god for it, too! Yami Bakura is starting to get too...mean and critical again.

"I don't know..." he started, but upon seeing the saddened, puppy dog eyes of his newfound friend he caved in, "Alright. You can stay over till Kaiba is done working. I do not want any trouble with him, so no spending the night, but you can stay till you get a call from him saying he's done with work. Does that sound good?"

Mokuba smiled brightly instant, his saddened gone as quick as they came, and cheered, "Thanks, Ryou! This will be so much fun! I will finally get to see your place and what your apartment looks like... It'll be great; you're the only person under eighteen I know of who lives alone. That must be so much fun. No rules, no chores, no one to force you to come home at a certain time at night, and nobody to really tell you to do your homework. Sounds awesome, doesn't it, huh?"

Chocolate eyes fell a little to the ground while he responded with a much less enthused, "Yeah...awesome, alright... Is our food done yet or no?"

Just as Mokuba was about to check, Coconut came back with the food.

"It was sitting on the counter. The guy tried to call you guys over, but you were too busy. Hey, what were you two talking about anyway?" she pried subtlety.

Mokuba beamed with joy, "I'm going to Ryou's place after we're done eating here. He's the only person under eighteen I know of who lives alone and isn't a CEO like Seto. Do you want to come, Coconut?"

Coconut could tell by the far-off look in his eyes Ryou probably felt lonely. This caused her to suggest an idea of her own, "I can't. I have to go back to the game shop to see Eevee and help Mr. Mutou set up a stand in the shop. It's the least I can do to repay his hospitality towards me. Hey, Ryou, maybe Mokuba or I can spend the night some other time so you won't feel so alone. Does that sound good to you?"

"You better say 'yes' to Coconut and 'no' to Mokuba." the spirit in the ring began to threaten his host.

_'Why do you want her to stay the night so bad? Of all the girls I've ever met or known, you've never been impressed by any of them. Why Coconut? Why do you want Coconut so badly?' _he tried to get his Yami to talk, which he very quickly realized was a big mistake on his end.

"I like new and exotic things, pauper. She is not only new and exotic, but she's also expensive. I can use her for her body and for my usual business, if you can catch on to my drift."

_'No, I refuse to let you go off and alienate another friend from me. I don't want to be alone forever and thought of as a person to pity. I want to be free of you and your antics and to have control over things in my life again. I will not let you get near Coconut. No matter how badly you want me to, I refuse to allow you near her.' _usually, he'd feel proud of himself for standing up to the spirit in the ring. This was not a situation where he did.

"**Really**? You have the nerve to tell me I can't do something? Ha! How pathetic, even you know I can take over your body at will whenever I please and you are always powerless to stop. You're a useless weakling; you couldn't even stop me from attempting to harm the Yugi twits, what makes you think you can stop me now, lowlife?" the Yami spat at him viciously whilst Ryou was, luckily enough, dragged out of his thoughts for a moment.

The whole while this exchange between himself and the spirit in the ring took place, he had absentmindedly ate all of his food and was dragged back to reality by Coconut asking him, "Ryou, are you okay?"

"I am! I'm fine, really. Coconut, I'm glad you're considerate, sensitive, and understanding of me. However, I am just fine being alone. It doesn't bother me all that much in anymore. I'm happy with things and how they are now. Someday I will have you two over for the night, just not now, okay?" the snowy white haired teen explained to her.

She nodded and they all sat at the small booth, waiting for Yugi to come get Coconut. This was not done in silence as Coconut had remarked that the food is, "Excellent! I don't know why we don't have these in my homeland!"

"Really? Wow, I actually feel so sorry for you right now." Mokuba said to her, "Oh, do you want to go to this movie with me tomorrow? Seto is coming along and I was wondering if you would like to see it too."

"Go see a movie? Don't you just put the tapes or DVDs in the TV set and watch movies at home?" she questioned out of curiosity.

Their ebony haired friend sighed, "That's it. You're coming along with me to the movie theatre. Ryou, do you want to come along too? I'm sure Seto won't mind."

A pale hand came up to scratch lightly behind his neck.

Could he trust Yami around Coconut in a dark place?

Could he find a way to prevent his Yami from somehow ruining things again-oh wait. He had an idea to make things much simpler than before.

"Okay, I'll go along." he finally answered the question with a calm smile on his face.

Mokuba gave a cheer of 'yes!' whilst his other new friend, Coconut, giggled and said, "Oh, this will be fun! A theatre where they reenact movies in the form of a play. This will be fascinating."

Before either one present could correct her, Yami showed up at the restaurant and immediately approached their booth, "Coconut, hi. We need to get going now, Solomon...I mean, gramps, needs your help."

She nodded, "Alright. Let's go then. I will you see you guys tomorrow, goodbye Mokuba and Ryou."

They waved her off and it was with heavy reluctance Ryou took Mokuba to his apartment (his depressing hell hole of silence and emptiness).

* * *

><p>Mokuba could not believe how...empty? Lifeless? Blank? Either adjective worked to describe the sad sight of this apartment. Sure there were a few cups and plates with a bit of silverware in the kitchen, but that was all on a shelf in the corner. He figured as much that Seto would probably miss that part; it seemed it was something only Ryou himself would know the location of.<p>

They were in Ryou's room and Ryou was chatting endlessly about some subject Mokuba was not paying much attention to. Instead, his eyes were scanning the room for something, anything at all to show he lived here. All his friend had was a suitcase of clothes and hygiene products as well as a photo Mokuba found from underneath the sheet atop the futon upon further inspection.

He picked it up and noticed a photo of a happy family. A mother smiling lovingly at her two small children and a father giving a half smile at the camera with his arm around his wife.

Ryou's eyes took on another form to them the minute he saw the picture. One Mokuba had never seen before, yet it was so strong. An intense mixture of loneliness, depression, self-loathing, and a bit of fear in them. He could tell by the intense silence something was about to spill. It was probably meant to for a while now, but Mokuba did not want to be the one hearing it. This is something he wishes Seto would deal with instead.

"...My father is not an archaeologist anymore. He was at one point, but lost his job back in England and ran off to Egypt, only to never return." his friend spoke after what felt like an hour of staring at the old photo, "I don't miss him, though. He was always absent, even when he was home, always going to the pubs every night...no. I don't miss him at all."

What provoked him to ask the question, he'll never know: "How did he lose his job? Why is he still in Egypt and not with you?"

Mokuba never really had a father figure in his life. All he ever really knew was Seto and from what he knew off of his own experience is that family/relatives never leave their loved ones for any random reason alone. Especially children who still needed them. Especially one who needed a father as badly as Ryou does. He does not grasp certain things like fathers abandoning their children or mothers being absent for some odd reason. All he ever had was Seto and Seto would die trying to save him rather than leave him without an explanation.

Rather sad then that he knows what Ryou experienced is not normal at all whereas to Ryou it probably is normal.

"If I tell you...please, don't ever tell Yugi or Joey or Tristan or Tea or Mai...or anyone outside of your brother. I don't want anyone knowing, really, but with Kaiba it's inevitable. I know he'll find out anyway, so what's the use of hiding it from him, right? Just please don't tell Yugi and his friends. Not even Coconut; I'll come out to her on my own time, okay?" the older of the two practically begged in a frenzied, rushed, panicked voice and all Mokuba could do was say, "I promise I won't."

His friend's eyes were glassy, his breathing slightly uneven, and his posture shaking, "My father was accused of beating my mother to death to run away with another woman he met in Egypt. When the authorities arrived, they were too late. My father had fled the country and started living there under a false name. I haven't seen or heard from him in years."

"I once had a sister...her name is Amane and I still write letters to her in heaven everyday. She died before my mom did in a car accident. After I lost my mom and my dad, I was left alone. I was only ten and being shipped off to different relatives and foster homes every other few months because they couldn't handle me. I never knew why...I mean, all I did was not talk all too much and cry myself to sleep at night, so why was I kicked out constantly?"

He maybe only thirteen, but even he knows a emotional breakdown from a mile away. He's seen enough people have it before to spot it out from anywhere.

Ryou's next words were spoken calmly, with a choked sob being the only emotion left in them, "I was living here in Domino with a relative who was my mom's second cousin or something like that, and when I turned sixteen, I got emancipated. In light of this, I inherited all of my mother's life insurance because apparently she left it all to me in her will. I am not living off of checks my father sends me; I'm living off of my mother's life insurance money for the time being. I wish things were different, but they aren't. I'm fine being alone now. I have learned it's not so bad once you get used to it."

The preteen is having a hard time understanding his friend's emotions more now than before.

At one point, he is panicked and near tears, the next he looks as if he will crawl up on the floor and start crying in a fetal position, and now he is calm. Perfectly calm, as if he hadn't just said all of those things and was not almost near the point of crying in a fetal position anymore.

"Why didn't you stay with your last relative, Ryou?" the ebony haired boy asked as he sat perfectly still on the futon with a yet again shaking Ryou.

"I...moved here a few days before my sixteenth birthday. I met Yugi and his friends and for once in my life, I felt as if I had real friends and a place I can call home. A real place I felt I belonged in. However, my mother's second cousin was not too happy with my being around. She complained I was too 'complex' and 'hard to work with' even though she spent the whole time making me miserable by constantly interrogating me about my father and my mother's death. When I told her I didn't know anything of what happened between them, she threatened to either put me in an orphanage or get me emancipated. I got emancipation as my sixteenth birthday present. Ever since that day, I haven't heard from her. I never hear from anyone in my family, really; it's as if I don't exist to them."

He said it in such a detached way and even as he placed the photo back into the suitcase, his face was calm and free of emotion. Almost free, at least, for there rest a small, forced smile on his lips.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" he asked casually.

It was too casual for Mokuba's brain to handle anymore.

"Ryou, why are you acting as if that's okay? Like that's the whole point of your life: to be abandoned by everyone you know and rejected for reasons you can't control? It's _not_ okay and you _know_ it. You_ have_ to know it! You have to know that things are _not_ fine the way they are. You have to...I mean, you really can't just accept this, right? There is still something in you that's fighting against this and remaining strong, right?" he snapped at his friend, "You can't just quit on yourself like this! There has to be more for you; this can't be it!"

Ryou's smile still remained on his face, "Mokuba, there's no use in me crying over the past. It's done and over with. I have to move forward in life, even if it means accepting my current status as is."

"No! There's a difference between moving on and quitting, you can't quit on yourself just yet! You must have something to keep striving for, right? You have to have something to strive for. Anything is better than this blank mass of nothing!" Mokuba half-yelled at him in a vain attempt to resurrect some type of fire inside of his friend.

Ah, but Yami Bakura already had that fight and fire beat out a _long_ time ago.

In fact, if Mokuba knew of Yami Bakura and the Millennial Ring, he'd probably say throw the ring away and do away with the spirit who torments Ryou randomly all the time.

It was at this point he heard a calm voice speak in the midst of the chaos, "Mokuba, we need to head out. It's already late and I don't want you here in this part of town."

Ryou turned to Seto and let a quiet exhale escape his lips, "I'm sorry if I upset your brother, Kaiba. I promise it will never happen again."

His crystal eyes seared into the chocolate eyes of the smaller bodied teen before him, "What do you have left to strive for? After losing your mother, your sister, your father, and being disowned by your mother's entire side of the family, you are alone with nothing left. Even in Yugi's perfect friendship cult, you exist as the living flaw in it. They aren't even your real friends, yet you acknowledge them as so. Do tell, what is there left to strive for when a person has nothing?"

If the tone hadn't been so sharp, almost mocking in a way, arrogant-as if he had proven some made up conclusion correct-Ryou would have not said anything at all. Instead, all he could do was say something to try to throw the CEO off his presumed correct theory.

He smiled wider, a bigger smile than before, while laughing, "You're right! I don't have anything to strive for really. If I go missing, no one will notice or come looking for me. I will merely be forgotten; just a like an item at the grocery store! If there is anything at all for me to strive for, though, it would be have to be that pathetic need for love that all humans are guilty of having."

The platinum blonde's laughing died down a bit as tears fell down his face for the first time in two years, "Love...all I can strive for is that pathetic need for it because I've got nothing to lose and nothing to gain. I've lost hope and faith a long time ago, but that need for love will be the end of me someday. Ha, how pathetic and predictable! I'm sorry to have bored you with this, Kaiba and Mokuba."

Mokuba made his way over to his big brother before muttering softly, "I don't think it's pathetic and predictable. If that's all you can strive for in life, then you might as well put everything into it, right?"

Ryou calmed down from his laughing to apologize to the kid who had heard so much, "I'm sorry, Mokuba. I shouldn't have ever said a word to you about it. It was wrong of me and if it worries you at all, then I will ask you to never think of it or speak about it to me."

"No." he spoke up, "Don't be sorry! You had to say it; I could tell by looking you that you had to tell someone. I'm just glad you chose me instead of someone else who wouldn't care."

He looked shocked at this, but quickly recovered, "Thank you for listening, then. I am glad it was you who listened as well. Um, goodbye Mokuba and Kaiba."

"Goodbye, Ryou!"

Kaiba left without a word being spoken, but as for his Yami, Ryou could already him loud and clear in the silence laughing at him cruelly.

"Even I knew your whole love crap was predictable and pathetic, dolt!"

It's so nice to know his spirit in the ring thinks his whole reason for living is a joke.

* * *

><p>"I feel bad for him, Seto. His life is so sad and empty and he just accepts it."<p>

Mokuba says this when they arrive home and it causes Kaiba to roll his eyes, "Don't feel too bad. He claims he has something to strive for. Unfortunately for him, I can see it ending in a disaster due to poor judgement."

His younger turned to him with a look of offense, "Are you saying he made a mistake in being friends with me?"

"No, I'm saying if he considers the Yugi cult to be 'friends' then he has poor judgement and that poor judgement will get him screwed over."

(Author's Note: I cannot write a nice Yami Bakura. I just can't. It's too hard; I loved him in the show because he was an evil badass! I can't stop that from wanting to be my main point about his character. It's what drew me in and kept me interested in him till the last season of the show. Also, I know this is supposed to be happy, but I had to add in some melancholy as I always viewed Ryou as being rather melancholic with good reason. I mean, his Yami makes his friends keep their distance from him, and in turn makes people think he is a bad person when he's not. His Yami endangers him without a second thought and his father is not around, so he basically is alone with an abusive spirit at all times. Perfectly good reason to be melancholic; that and I am a melancholic person in general, so it felt natural to add some in there. I did keep it happy though with Eevee hating Yugi and Yugi going off on another friendship speech! Haha, I had to add that in there because Yugi always annoyed me with those speeches and I can only picture Eevee being more offended at it than anything! I know this sounds strange, but in a sense I could see Yami Yugi getting along with a girl from another universe much better than Yugi and his friends only because Yami Yugi would know it's like to be ripped out of his timeline to be placed into another. Sure, that was through the Millennium Puzzle and whatnot, but still it probably felt like being in another universe to him at some point. So in that case, I can see him getting on much better with Coconut much better because of that. :) )


	5. Chapter 5

Coconut was alone with Yami at midnight for the second night. The two seemed to have silently agreed on this being their 'talking' time with Eevee being an add on to it.

She told him of what she had read and what all she had learned of the medical science of this world.

"It's so sad that in this universe, people still die of diseases all the time. I want to join your world's medical field and bring my universe's sciences and cures to the people so no one will have to suffer unnecessarily ever again." she told him at the end of the long description of everything wrong with the current medical science.

He chuckled at this, "I can't wait till you do, but for now, maybe you can focus on integrating to life here in Domino."

She straightened up slightly in posture, "Oh, did I bore you just now with my talk of genomics and how potions in my universe work? I am sorry if I did. I do not mean to, it's just that's what I am passionate about."

Yami shook his head towards this, "No, it was not that at all. I will admit I did not understand it, but it is interesting to hear how things worked in your universe. I wish I could how things worked in my time."

The girl in the orchid dress spoke up excitedly, "Yami, I read up some on this Ancient Egypt, you know, the one you told me you're from! I read up on the mythology there, it was all so interesting, but I couldn't read it all in one sitting. Your Egypt sounded like a grand place at the time it was in. I cannot wait to learn more of it."

How weird to hear a girl from another universe tell him of interesting his time was! If only he himself could remember and see how interesting it all was back then.

"Tomorrow I am going to a movie theatre with Mokuba, Kaiba, and Ryou. I can only assume it's a theatre where actors reenact scenes from movies on stage." the girl beside him brought up randomly, "I'm excited for it. I can't wait for it all, it sounds so much fun!"

He has to at least attempt to explain to her.

With a clearing of his throat, he said to her, "I am guessing you had no movie theatres in your world. In this world, movie theatres are places where people go to watch the newest movies."

Her curios eyes and fascination took over her mannerisms completely, "...Interesting! My, how strange this world is indeed! I wonder if you still have theatres for plays and TV sets to watch DVDs and movies at home."

"We still do, people buy the movies from stores or they rent them. There are still theatres for plays, but those are not usually as watched as movie theatres, sadly enough. Before you ask, yes we do have a TV set for movies. Most homes do nowadays. Are there any other questions you wish to ask?" the ancient spirit did his best to explain to the magenta redhead.

"Hm, no, I think you explained it all very clearly to me."

Yami looked at Eevee and ran his hand through the soft fur of the sleeping Pokemon in her lap. Things had been silent for five minutes by the time the game master spoke up, "So, you're going with Kaiba tomorrow then? I guess he must like you to allow Mokuba to have you come along."

Her stifled laughing caught him off guard, but her words made it make some sense, "I guess. He's not interested in me, really. I can tell he isn't. He regards me the same way people in my family's company did: as a professional, intelligent, accomplished scientist. He doesn't hold an interest in me per say as a friend. I have Mokuba for that. Why would you think he does? Is Kaiba a bad person towards you? Because if he is, I won't go tomorrow. There's no point in being by someone who doesn't take interest in me as a person."

Yami would never admit he felt oddly relieved at hearing this. Hearing that his main dueling rival had no interests in this girl made his night that much easier to sleep through now.

His purple eyes immediately met hers as he grabbed her hand roughly, "Coconut, I need to warn you about something urgent. All Millennial items have powers, but only two have spirits in them. The Millennium Puzzle houses me but the Millennial Ring houses an evil, untrustworthy spirit by the name of Yami Bakura. He takes over Ryou's body at force and does horrendous things while in it. Ryou often suffers the isolation from others because what he does. You can never be alone with him. You can never trust him. If you are alone, and he's taken over Ryou again, then run."

Coconut nodded gently, "So, avoid being alone with Ryou at all costs then? What if he doesn't have the ring on him? Is it safe to be by him then or no?"

"It's somewhat safer, but I cannot tell you by how much it truly is. If he doesn't have the ring on, then it would be safest to be alone by him in public. His spirit is a rather powerful, vindictive, and angry one. I cannot tell when he'll take over him next." he advised his slowly forming friend.

"Ah, okay. I shall follow your advice!" she looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh my! Yami, it's rather late and Yugi needs to wake up well-rested for school tomorrow... I'm so sorry. I should have shut up about my science stuff and let you have Yugi take over so he could sleep more."

Yami shook his head, "Coconut, do not worry. Yugi is sleeping right now...don't ask me how, it would take another hour to explain, but trust me when I say he is. I didn't get bored of your science talk and you don't have to apologize for speaking on it so much."

Her next words left a rather large impression on him (as well as Eevee), "Thank you for listening to me, Yami. You know, I never had a real friend. A human friend, that is; I've always done great with Pokemon, but humans were always so strange to me. Maybe over time, you could be my first real human friend. Goodnight, Yami."

Whilst she stood up from their spot on the floor and walked away, Eevee was heard loudly snarling, "You better not be forming a crush over _that_ guy! You don't need a jobless loser who shares a body with **_Yugi_**, of all people, in your life!"

"Eevee! Don't say such rude things about people! Besides, who I end up with is my choosing, not yours!"

"But my opinion should count for fifty-percent or more!"

"Please, can't we just drop it and go to sleep now? I'm sure you're tired by now, too."

As they walked further away from him, all he could do was think out loud, "Huh? Why does Eevee despise Yugi so much?"

* * *

><p>The next day, after school, Coconut, Kaiba, and Mokuba were waiting for Ryou to show up at the movie theatre.<p>

So far, she proved capable of understanding the fundamentals of a movie theatre quite well. Dressed up in a long sleeved, white, knee-length dress with gold flats and her hair in pigtails, one could tell she got rather excited about coming to the theatre.

"Ooh, I want that one!" she pointed at the glass containing candies one could get for a theatre, "The chocolate bar, I haven't ever had one in this city before. I want to know if it tastes like strawberries and fruits like the ones back in my city do."

Yes, they had bought their tickets. Yes, they were still in line, waiting to buy candy and a drink for the movie all because Mokuba insisted on giving Coconut the 'full movie going experience'.

Still, there was no sign of Ryou.

Just when he had a mind to have his bodyguards go and kidnap the thin teen, Ryou did show up and he appeared disheveled. He bought his own ticket and made his way over to the trio standing in line.

"Ryou! You actually made it on time!" his young friend exclaimed, "What do you want to eat? Have you even had anything to eat this morning or not? Seto told me you have no food in your apartment and..."

"I'm fine, really! I was just running a bit late, that's all." he explained to his friends.

Before Mokuba could interject something, Coconut placed her on his shoulder, "It's fine if you're not hungry, Ryou. We're not here to condemn you for health habits, we are here to watch a movie."

Mokuba may have dropped the subject, but Kaiba knew he would hear about it later on if he didn't do something now.

He slid a hand on the shorter teen's ribs before deciding when they were finally the next to be served, "You're getting a chocolate bar like Coconut."

Ryou knew better than to argue with Kaiba in public, but he did know that there was a good chance he could get away with saving it for later.

When they were going in theatre with the showing of the movie, Kaiba grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly, "You're eating it in the theatre or else I'll tell Mokuba and he'll be the one to give you crap in public."

His face was drained of whatever color was left and he nodded in agreement. If he had worn the ring, he could only imagine all the jokes and snide remarks the evil spirit would make at him.

When inside the theatre, Coconut had eaten half of her chocolate bar and decided, "It's nothing like my hometown's chocolate, but it's a less than distasteful substitute."

Ryou smirked at her slightly, "Really?"

"Yes, really! You don't know good chocolate till you've had it from my hometown."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, then. Good chocolate comes from Belgium, but great chocolate comes from Switzerland."

"Not true."

"It is."

"Where are these places? Are they near this city? Because if so, we will go and try out the chocolate from both places!"

Kaiba groaned, "The two of you, shut up about chocolate!"

Ryou's first instinct was to shut up without another word being spoken. Coconut's first words were, "Okay, Kaiba. We'll stop."

Chocoholics fight over chocolate anywhere, anytime, irregardless of the situation at hand or the number of people staring at them as their voices become more raised.

After the commercials, the movie started and at first, Ryou was not too bothered by it. Twenty minutes in and he had to walk out.

He hadn't known the name of the movie till Kaiba approached him after school with the name of it and now he wishes he would've done some reading on it.

It was a movie about a wife being abused by her husband and the scene he walked out on was a scene where the husband beat the wife. He sat outside the showing room and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. However, the technique was a failed one at that for he kept on breathing erratically.

"Ryou, are you alright?"

He looked up to see Mokuba standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm...fine, but things like disturb me deeply." he replied in a cracking voice.

He placed his hand behind his neck, "I don't know why Seto picked that movie. I'm sorry about that one, Ryou."

His distressed friend sighed shakily, "It's no big deal. None at all. Listen, I can't stay. I need to leave. I can't see this...I just can't."

Mokuba nodded, "I understand."

He watched with a bit of sadness as his troubled friend ran out of the theatre more than likely for good. Nevertheless, he returned to movie and watched it with his brother and Coconut. After the movie ended, Coconut asked them only one question.

"Why did Ryou leave?"

Mokuba played it off nonchalantly, "Oh, he said he felt sick and had to leave."

Her eyebrow was quirked in doubt, but she dropped it for now.

"Alright. He better not have ran off to that Switzerland or Belgium city to eat their chocolate."

* * *

><p>It has been a whole month since Coconut and Eevee entered this new universe. Coconut went to a history and art museum with Ryou and Mokuba, she's seen malls along with other shopping districts with Tea, she's been to parks with Eevee and Yami, and she also toured the school Ryou goes to with Yugi's friends.<p>

In spite of still adapting to every day life in Domino City [she still had moments where she would forget she wasn't home], she never once witnessed a duel or gone to school. Unfortunately for her, school would have to wait for another week.

The duel issue was one in which Solomon was all too happy to assist her in.

"Coconut, instead of a duel, how about a duel tournament? We could host it here at Kame Gameshop, and then you can see the duels as they go on." the purple eyed, bandana wearing old man suggested.

Coconut nodded, "Sure! That sounds great, actually. I have always wanted to see a duel. I cannot wait to see a bunch of duels at once, this will be exhilerating!"

"Now, we need a prize for the people to win if we want anyone to participate." he said from his position behind the counter at the game shop, "I wonder what we can use..."

Just at this moment, a senior from Yugi's school entered the game shop and stopped to eye-up the cards. At least Coconut had thought that at first.

She was in a bodycon, sleeveless, cowl neck dark blue mini dress with matching arm warmers, and matching knee high, flat boots. {For everyone wondering, I described her usual outfit from the manga}

The guy with dyed brown hair with chunky blonde streaks smirked, "Hello stunning. The name's Chavz, how are you doin'?"

His arms were on her waist as he pulled her closer to his person, his school uniform still on must've meant he was skipping classes today, and his black sunglasses hid his pervy eyes from the girl.

"Ah, I'd kill to get your number!" he murmured into her ear while she flinched in response.

"Ew. Not with a ruffian, sorry. I have rather high standards here..." she began, but then had an idea, "You could win a date with me, though. If you win in a tournament of twenty duelists, first prize will be a date with me."

He then nodded, "Ah, hell yes! I'll win ya in no time, sweet cheeks!"

"Remember, it's only if they win first prize at the tournament." the older man stressed to the teen.

"When is it?" he asked with a click of his tongue and an adjustment of his sunglasses.

Mr. Mutou thought for a moment, but Coconut herself answered the question, "It will be next Monday. A purchase of five yen minimum and higher from Kame must be made by the first twenty people entering the store to qualify for the tournament. The tournament will only hold twenty people and whoever is the first place winner, wins me as a date. The second place winner will receive a free card of their choosing, and the third place winner will receive a coupon. Did I explain the terms and conditions of the contest clearly and simply enough for your miniscule mind to comprehend it?"

Chavz nodded very, very slowly before speaking, "...So, if I win first place...you and I are gonna go on a date?"

She rolled her eyes and in an exasperated voice stated every word slow enough for him to grasp, "Yes. While you're at it, inform other people of it. It's going on next Monday, at 4:00 PM. Can you comprehend?"

"...I don't know what comprehend means, but I totes get where you are coming from! I'll see you when I win, pretty lady!" Chavz smugly declared before exiting the game shop.

Coconut smirked, "Imbecile. Oh, Mr. Mutou, I will take a photo of myself in this outfit and go on the computer to make a flyer about the tournament with the rules about registration, the time, the date, and the prizes."

He cleared his throat, "What about the photos? You will take more than one, right?"

"Oh, don't worry! I will take one photo and copy more to apply to all the flyers!"

He was amazed at how willing she is to do this. So he asks her, "Why are you volunteering yourself, again?"

She looked at him and told him casually, "I intend to use the proceeds from the tournament to try to pay you back for your kindness towards me by increasing business revenue."

* * *

><p>Yami was upset by something.<p>

Yugi knew his co-inhabitor very well. Sure, he had no idea what his true name is or what all he did in Egypt, but he knew enough to know when he was upset or troubled by something.

What is annoying is this time, Yami's denying it/playing it off as 'nothing'.

A week had passed and now Coconut was going to have her first day of school with them. Something Yami should have been happy for, yet he seemed put off by it. Why he did never made sense to him all that day.

Coconut was dressed in the Domino High school girl uniform (the pink blazer with the blue bow tie and the matching blue skirt with the knee high socks) and ready to go.

"Eevee, I'm leaving now!" she called out to her beloved friend who snarled out a: "SHUT UP, I NEED SLEEP!"

She chuckled under her breath, "He loves his sleep so much."

Yugi grinned at this, "Eevee's adorable. He growls and says the meanest things to me, but...he's so cuddly and small, it's hard to take him seriously."

Coconut cringed, "You don't actually say those things to him, right?"

"Only when it's super cute and he's super angry."

Now Coconut knew why Eevee muttered 'kill Yugi' in his sleep at nights. Should she delve into the delicate reasoning of why no one should ever call a male Eevee cute when he is fully grown? Should she let him live in blissful ignorance or no?

When they were walking to school, Coconut decided to drop the subject and ponder something out loud, "Hey, Yugi? Do you think your friends view me as a friend or part of your group?"

Now he was put on a spot. His friends liked Coconut because they viewed her to be nice. However...

_'Yami, how do I tell her that Joey, Tristan, and Tea feel intimidated by her because she rambles on about science stuff?'_

"How about I do it. That way, you won't be the one who makes her upset."

_'Okay...hey, why do you always want to talk to her?'_

"Why do you only talk to her when it's about Eevee or science-related homework questions?"

_'Because she's really hard to get to know otherwise._'

"Just leave it me. I'll explain it to her."

She glanced over to Yugi after he didn't answer her for a few minutes, "Yugi? If they don't like me, you can always say so."

What she received instead of Yugi attempting to tell her otherwise was Yami saying, "Coconut, they do like you and think you are a nice person. They only view you as unfamiliar because they don't understand what you're talking about when you speak on science."

The violet eyed teenage girl sighed, "If they are intimidated or have a harder time understanding me because of my knowledge on all things scientific that's fine. I am used to being ostracized for my intellect along with my interests. Don't worry about me, Yami, I will spend my day with Ryou then. I'm sure he must feel the same at times."

Yami did his best to not leave her feeling so disappointed about this revelation, "Hey, don't take it as they hate or they'll never like you. They are still willing to do things with you if you are up for it, but they have a harder time understanding you."

Coconut shook her head slightly and flashed Yami a smile, "It's alright, Yami. It was bound to happen. I know I'm not the most approachable and easy to relate to person around. I mean, my only interests are science and chocolate. Who can relate to that? Not many people can. I understand if they only view me as an acquaintance and that's fine by me. I'd rather have four good acquaintances than nothing."

Her friend appeared to be taken aback by this nonchalance while they continued their walk, "Really? You're not bothered by it?"

"Yami, I'd rather they be honest with me than lie and force themselves to be my friends when they have no real fondness of me whatsoever. I tried to be friends with them and it didn't work; life goes on."

"Wow... I was not expecting that at all. I will talk to you later, then, Coconut. Have a good day." he responded in a caught off-guard way. He is still surprised at how well she's taking this.

"I look forward to when we will speak again, Yami." she said before turning her attention to a person she is excited to see.

"Ryou, hi!" she cheered as she ran over to him, "I brought some chocolate from my old home I had saved in Yugi's freezer. I will prove to you that my chocolate is superior to yours!"

He laughed lightly, "Yeah, sure you will. I know my chocolate and cream puffs by the back of my hand. You cannot beat me in those me areas."

Her neon eyes met his darker ones, "Really now? Because I think I can."

"Alright, I'll let you think so."

The chocoholics entered the building together whilst Yugi and his group of friends entered in behind them. Tristan sighed, "Of all things to talk about...first science and now chocolate. I guess Ryou found his soulmate."

Joey chuckled, "How funny that he'd get the exotic oddball!"

Tea rolled her eyes at their actions, "Shut up you two! I think it's sweet: her weirdness matches up perfectly against his air of mystery."

Yugi smiled, "I'm just Ryou found a friend who can make him laugh again."

When their first class started, Kaiba was late (or is he not showing today?) and Coconut stood in front of a room full of teens. The teacher was having her introduce herself, apparently, and the neon haired girl definitely stood out from the rest.

The guys in the class were eyeing her up, the girls were wondering if her hair is real or dye, and Ryou looked hopeful for his friend.

"Hello everyone present. I am Coconut and yes, this is my natural hair color and my eyes are not contacts." before you ask, yes, she had heard this question a lot in public in this world, "I am sixteen and I love science, medicine, as well as chocolate. I hope we can all be peaceful colleagues and get along nicely. Thank you for listening."

She took her seat besides Ryou and flashed him a grin as the lesson began. This is going to be a fun, interesting day for her.

* * *

><p>It is lunchtime now and Coconut is with Ryou at a table where they are the only ones seated. She did not bring much for lunch (her lunch is literally only a container of ramen and chocolate), so she opts to bring out her two items on the table. Her chocolate, the prized possession, is snapped in half.<p>

"Ryou, if you try this chocolate, you will fall in love with it and see that nothing can compare to it." the neon eyed teenager challenged her friend who nodded.

"Okay, I'll try it, but don't think it will top Swiss chocolate."

Then he took a bite and could not stop the love he felt for it.

The chocolate tasted like a perfect mix of cherry, strawberry, and chocolate all condensed into one rich chocolate bar. He found himself eating it in small pieces to conserve the little piece of heaven in his mouth.

"Isn't it amazing?" his friend began.

He is not a liar by nature. So, whilst his friend is awaiting his answer, he finishes his bite of the chocolate and admits in defeat, "Your chocolate is heaven. It really is the best chocolate I've ever had in all of my life."

Her grin could not stop itself by the time she jumped out of her seat in joy, "I knew it! I knew you'd admit my chocolate is superior! Ah, I should have Grandpa send me more so we can hoard some in mini-freezers at all times. We'll need locks for them, of course, so no one will ever steal them from us."

"Agreed. This chocolate is too heavenly to leave on its own."

Right as this was going on, a group of twenty male teens soon had the two chocoholics surrounded at their table. Ryou could feel himself trembling at this, but then the teen with the now fully bleached hair and sunglasses spoke up, "Hey, my future babe! Here are all the twenty contestants for that tournament today. Don't worry; I'll win ya real quick!"

"Oh, well, good luck in the tournament, Chaz. Remember, you have to buy something a minimum of five yen or more at the game shop in order to qualify." she re-informed the group of the rules.

"It's Chavz...anyway, gotcha babe. See you later." the group followed their leader away from the table; all were talking about the tournament and the 'hot new chick' simultaneously.

Ryou turned his horrified eyes to the magenta redhead, "You offered yourself up as a prize in the tournament? Why?"

Coconut shrugged carelessly, "Because I want to repay Mr. Mutou for his kindness towards me in the best way I can. So, I set up flyers at school today before lunch and after classes and well, this is going to be interesting to see play out."

"Sign me up! I could beat all of those try-hards in two minutes flat!" his darker spirit roared from his place in the ring, "Come on you shitty host! Do something good for once in your damned life!"

"Are you coming after school to see it, Ryou? I have never seen a duel before, so I am excited for it."

The platinum blonde immediately shot it down, "I'm sorry Coconut, but I'm going to Mokuba's after school today. He called me up last night to tell me he has met a girl he wants to impress. Her name is Rebecca Hawkins and he says he needs my help in getting some nice things for her."

She chuckled softly, "Aw, how sweet! He's found another girl to love! Hey, are you interested in anyone, Ryou?"

His cheeks turned pink and his first reaction to the girl eating her ramen was, "No, not yet really. Haven't found the right guy."

Her eyes met his for a moment and she told him in a soothing, comforting voice, "Ryou, you will find someone. I know you will. You're a great person and a chocoholic, not to mention you are attractive in a feminine way which would attract most dominative male mates to you. In general, when you find the right one, he won't be able to resist you."

He didn't know how to feel about that one, but it did make him feel a bit more optimistic in a way. Sure, her way of comforting is a bit strange, but it works for him. Anything is better than his Yami constantly degrading him.

* * *

><p>After school, Ryou was picked up by Mokuba in a limo. His younger friend was making a big deal out of this girl he had met in his classes two weeks ago and he was excitedly nervous about the opportunity to see her at his place today for dinner.<p>

His medium purple eyes were filled with nervousness when Ryou asked, "Does she like flowers, Mokuba? I know most girls like receiving flowers from a guy."

Mokuba looked at his friend in relief, "Ryou, you're a genius! I can get her the best bouquet around and I know there is one guy in upper side Domino who is a flower king! Here, I'll give you the money, so you can go get the flowers and I'll go get some chocolate. She'll be at my place at 5:30 sharp and I don't have much time. Here's her picture: give it to the guy and he'll build the perfect bouquet in only a few minutes flat on the spot."

"I can do that. I'll see you soon, Mokuba." he told his friend when the limo stopped. He exited the limo and saw where he was at.

Pistachio's Garden of Eden.

The most expensive flower shop in all of Domino City and it is ran by the ever famous Pistachio.

Mrs. Violette passed away the week after hiring the young man, who then took her modest little flower shop and made it into a country wide, famous business. Pistachio modeled for designers, did the flower arrangements for many socialite and celebrity weddings, whenever wedding designers need flowers for their bridal runway shows they all called him. He even appeared in a few bridal ads as a male model; playing the role of the dashing groom, of course.

In short, all had heard of Pistachio. His ability for speaking the language of the flowers and reading the auras of 'beautiful people' made him famous in Domino. His famous flower shop is usually crowded with hordes of women (wealthy and not so wealthy) all waiting to receive their bouquet based on their personality as well as to try to steal his heart away.

Today was no different.

Pistacho's shop was busy with women going in and out of the store with big, expensive bouquets wrapped in airy chiffon with a silk ribbon. Ryou had to wait for ten minutes before getting a chance to see Pistachio for himself.

"Hello sir, I came here to get a bouquet for a girl my friend is trying to impress." he explained to the young man who had his back turned to him.

When Pistachio turned around, he found his meaning in life.

Hazel had been plaguing his dreams ever since he arrived here and whilst he learned pretty quickly from Mrs. Violette he was no longer in any Pokemon land, he still dreamt on of his beloved Hazel. He had hoped to see her again one day so he could propose to her and take her away from that dastardly Almond fellow.

Now that has all changed thanks to this beautiful stranger.

His soft voice (much softer than Hazel's abrupt, louder one), his saddened chocolate eyes, and frail frame all took his breath away. In truth, Pistachio has a natural charm to him which can attract almost any woman (except for Hazel) to him and this is part of the reason why he became so big so fast. However, he instinctively knew his charm would not be enough.

This is going to take a full aura reading with an amazing bouquet and another for this girl his friend is trying to impress.

"Hm, she appears to be one interested in cutesy things, but is also intelligent and driven at her age. To represent her intelligence, a soft thread of walnut flower, for her drive to succeed an orange rose, and in a tribute to her love of cutesy things, a daisy and a sweet pea." he summed up rather quickly whilst arranging the bouquet and wrapping it up in a cotton candy pink chiffon wrap and a lavender silk ribbon. He wrote a description of the flowers and what it meant in flower language on a pink card attached to the lavender ribbon.

His intense eyes met Ryou's and for a moment, the teen was frozen. The famous flower arranger extraordinaire is staring into his soul; almost as if reading into his darkest secrets. He shifted underneath the piercing gaze and Pistachio had stopped to begin gathering flowers once more.

"You are a light of purity and beauty; for this I say a white lily hints at the obvious outer edge of your aura. The middle area of your aura reads something darker than this, however, and it does not make you a bad person. It makes you a good person who went through bad things. You suffered loss, you are lonely often, and despite your attempt to hide it, you are in constant grief. For these I pick out a marigold to symbolize your grief, a cypress to show your loss as well as despair, and a touch of heath for the solitude you feel." he then began to grab some more plants whilst he continued on.

He smiled with such affection towards the teen still clad in his school uniform. It honestly made Ryou made feel something he hadn't in years, yet he could not remember what it was!

"All is not yet lost in you. You have a pure heart, a strong will to fight for something better still somewhere inside of you, you are delicate, kind, and beautiful with a mix of melancholy from such long standing negative emotions." Pistachio added in the plants to the very large bouquet as he began, "You are a true hibiscus; a delicate beauty with an overall sweet disposition. You are also part baby's breath because you have a pure heart. A dark geranium means melancholy, which complements your hibiscus nature. A black poplar flower means courage. You have it there in you; you just don't see it."

Ryou was caught off guard by just how much bigger his bouquet is compared to Mokuba's one for Rebecca. He cleared his throat and with a slight tint of embarrassment in his voice says, "Thank you, Mr. Pistachio. Here's the money for it."

The young man rejected it with a simple wave of his hand, "No. This one is on the house, my dear. All I request is your name."

"Ryou Bakura. Why do you want my name, anyway?" he inquired of the young, successful man.

Pistachio smiled at him again with that affection as present as before, "I can only read the auras of beautiful people and yours is the clearest one I've ever read. Thank you for entering my life, Ryou Bakura. Call the number on your card whenever you wish to speak to someone. I'm always free; you can always speak to me freely without any fear."

"Ryou, where the hell is the bouquet for Mokuba's girlfriend and why the _fuck_ is it taking you so long?"

Why couldn't the teen just have nice things?

(Author's Note: I could always see Pistachio and Kaiba hating one another intensely for no reason. I may not believe in love at first sight, but hate at first sight is much more easy to believe. Even if Ryou wasn't around, I think Pistachio's charm and perfection would have driven Seto up a wall and into a dark place where he'd want him dead. That and Pistachio's not the least intimidated by him and unlike Seto, Pistachio didn't really work for his worth. He used his charm, good looks, and smooth talking ways to get him where he is at so fast. I could just see it going down in my mind while writing it down. Even now, I still think even without Ryou, they would hate each other. Oh and Mokuba and Rebecca Hawkins together equals pure cuteness in my eyes and I am not ashamed to say it! Ah, I don't know if Coconut ever was a chocoholic in the manga, but she did know how to make it, so I guessed she'd be a chocolate snob along with a chocoholic. Even if she isn't, it's a fun thing think especially since I am a chocoholic myself and I have fought with my best friend over chocolate in public on a few occasions. It was never anything angry or serious or negative. It was only fun debates about chocolate. Before you start wondering, yes. I did look up the language of flowers for this story. It took forever to get the ones I wanted for Ryou, but it was worth it! :) )


End file.
